Field
This technology as disclosed herein relates generally to two force members and, more particularly, to a link having an energy absorbing component.
Background
Current solutions for providing an energy absorbing link, are limited or not in practice at all. One possible example of a current practice is the use of metallic solutions such as corrugated and slotted tubes, however, these solutions are typically heavy and are not typically capable of absorbing a sufficient amount of energy. Energy-absorbing bearings are feasible but have a limited stroking distance to absorb an amount of energy that is adequate for what is needed. Fluid-filled struts are in practice for energy absorbing links.
An energy-absorbing link structure that attenuates the energy produced by heavy mass items is needed that is lighter in weight than prior solutions and that has a longer stroke length during maximum load conditions.